A Pequena Sereia - ou algo assim
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Era uma vez uma pequena sereia que se apaixonou por um príncipe e queria viver em terra firme. Só que ela não era pequena e muito menos uma sereia. E quem falou em príncipe?


**Sumário: **Era uma vez uma pequena sereia que se apaixonou por um príncipe e queria viver em terra firme. Só que ela não era pequena e muito menos uma sereia. E quem falou em príncipe?

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Estado: **Terminada

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, livros e filmes, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

* * *

**A pequena sereia – ou algo assim**

_by 40Gyga_

* * *

Ok, talvez eu não fosse exatamente a pessoa mais sociável da face da terra. Ou deste lado do hemisfério. Ou do país. Ok, talvez eu não fosse a pessoa mais sociável da livraria/café/espaço-cult-bacaninha onde eu trabalhava. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não gostaria de ter sido convidada para a saída deles de ontem à noite.

Sim, eu teria recusado/arrumado-uma-desculpa-para-não-ir, mas, mesmo assim, não era aceitável eles não me convidarem.

E me colocarem no turno em que nenhum deles trabalharia porque todos estavam de ressaca.

De alguma forma, isso era bom, porque eu não teria de fingir simpatia enquanto a única coisa que eu queria era jogar pimenta nos olhos de todos. Porque pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco e minha garganta inflamada realmente precisava de um refresco. E porque eu queria vê-los chorar um pouquinho.

Ajeitei a roupa e o cabelo (não tínhamos uniforme padrão) e coloquei o avental. A livraria/café/espaço-cult-bacaninha estava incomumente vazio. Mas era um sábado, 8h. Imagino que vai demorar algumas horas antes de o peso dos olhos das pessoas começar a levantar.

Peguei a folha de papel mais próxima e uma caneta daquelas grossas com cheiro viciante e obviamente químico. Abri a tampa, me contive para não fungar profundamente (afinal, eu estava no balcão do café e, consequentemente, visível para qualquer um), e escrevi o pequeno texto que havia planejado no papel: "Fiz um acordo com Ursula, a bruxa dos mares, e estou sem voz".

Então, eu estava sem voz. Inicialmente, esta seria a minha desculpa para não ter ido na festa do dia anterior. Se eu tivesse sido convidada. Então, o que deveria ter sido uma gripe leve, foi cultivada por mim para se tornar uma infecção de garganta do nível céus-eu-não-consigo-nem-engolir, para ser uma ótima desculpa. Desnecessária. Eu já disse que não fui convidada para a festa de ontem?

EnFIM. Coloquei o papel em frente ao balcão, para deixar claro que eu não estava disponível para um diálogo adequado. Peguei um livro e me recostei, esperando as horas passarem.

Para uma futura museóloga, este era o melhor emprego possível. Bons livros, bons chefes, boa comida. E colegas de trabalho ingratos. As horas aqui passavam rápido, as conversas eram sempre interessantes (tanto com os colegas quanto com os clientes) e o ambiente tinha um ar natural, meio hippie, relaxante e que te dava a sensação de poder ser mais tu mesmo.

Sim, eu gosto daqui.

Estava eu, namorando uma das inúmeras tortinhas veganas (porque a única coisa que eu conseguiria namorar eram objetos inanimados – com todas as implicações que essa frase tem). Trabalhar em uma livraria/café/espaço-cult-bacaninha para anarquistas tem seus pontos positivos. Um deles é secar essa sedutora tortinha de com creme e frutas vermelhas bem no topo. Então, um par de olhos gigantescos apareceu atrás do vidro. Eles olharam para o papel atentamente por alguns instantes antes de os olhos gigantes tornarem-se ainda maiores em consequência do choque. Então, olhou para mim.

"Você não consegue falar?", perguntou, surpresa.

Meneei.

"A bruxa está com a sua voz?"

Anui.

Em alguns instantes, ela deu a volta no balcão, passou pela portinhola da lateral, segurou minha mão entre os seus dedos e saiu me arrastando. Ela deveria ter uns 8 anos. E definitivamente tinha dedos melados demais para a idade.

Falar não era exatamente uma opção. E eu nunca fui particularmente boa com crianças. O que sempre resultava numa ansiedade desnecessária que me fazia aceitar a todos os pedidos delas. Muitas fotos vestida de princesa, de hulk e de cavalo branco comprovavam isso. Então, deixei ela me arrastar. Porque eu sou uma jovem que sempre teve problemas com o pai e sente necessidade de aprovação de todas as pessoas, me processe.

Finalmente paramos, não a muitos metros. Um par tomava café calmamente, discutindo os méritos da revolução.

Eu gostava da perspectiva da revolução.

"Moço, o senhor quer ser o amor verdadeiro dela? A bruxa Ursula roubou a voz dela e só se ela ganhar um beijo do amor verdadeiro ela pode cantar de novo".

Definitivamente eles estavam reforçando demais a crença das crianças em contos de fada. Me afundei em mim mesma, corei. Acho que talvez teria vomitado um pouco dentro da minha própria boca se a minha garganta não estivesse tão inflamada.

O rapaz riu. Considerando que, na camiseta vermelha deve havia um Marx pintado em preto, ele deveria ser um marxista.

Eu gostava tanto dos marxistas quanto dos anarquistas.

Então, ele coçou a barba (talvez a minha queda por marxistas e anarquistas esteja mais relacionada às barbas magníficas deles).

"Eu adoraria, pequena, mas acho que já encontrei o amor verdadeiro", e terminou piscando para o cara que estava do seu lado.

O segundo rapaz olhou torto para ele como se não acreditasse.

"E você, moço?", ela perguntou para ele.

As sobrancelhas masculinas se ergueram rapidamente. Era mais magro que o outro e com uma barba mais rente. Uma camiseta branca particularmente limpa parecia o necessário para fazê-lo mais austero que o outro.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas eu não acredito em amor verdadeiro. E não tem como funcionar se eu não acredito, não é mesmo?".

Foi instantânea a virada que ela deu, para a mesa ao lado, com um homem já rindo, presumivelmente tendo ouvido toda a conversa.

"Moço-", começou e foi interrompida.

"Eu adoraria ser o amor verdadeiro dela".

Foi bem rápido, na verdade. Primeiro havia dois olhos castanhos, então um vulto colorido (que eu assumi ser a roupa dele), então minha cabeça estava sendo puxada por uma pressão na minha mandíbula e uma sensação estranha nos meus lábios e – velho! Ele já estava me beijando.

Soltei a mão da garotinha e desloquei – o que agora eu identificava como – os dedos dele do meu rosto, afastando-o de mim. Meneei para a menina. Não, esse não era o meu amor verdadeiro. Lancei um olhar de desgosto para o cara enquanto desejava com todas as minhas forças que os germes que estavam infectando a minha garganta fizessem o mesmo com ele. Ele riu, parecendo satisfeito com o que havia conseguido.

A criança pareceu desolada. Mas crianças desoladas são apenas mais insistentes e a menininha puxou a minha mão em direção a um rapaz que folheava livros mais a diante.

Acho que eu gostava mais dos que folheavam livros do que dos que bebiam café.

"Moço", ela puxou o tecido da camiseta com a mão livre, "o senhor quer ser o amor verdadeiro dela? A bruxa Ursula roubou a voz dela e só se ela ganhar um beijo do amor verdadeiro ela pode cantar de novo".

Ele olhou para a menina, para mim, para a menina, para o livro, para a menina e respondeu:

"Oi?", ele parecia completamente confuso.

"A bruxa Ursula roubou a voz dela e só se ela ganhar um beijo do amor verdadeiro ela pode cantar de novo. O senhor pode ser o amor verdadeiro dela?".

Um sorriso lento e divertido pousou nos lábios dele.

"Eu tendo a ser um amor meio devagar, isso é um problema?", ele perguntou, agachando-se para ficar da altura dela e, consequentemente, me excluindo. Sentindo a minha constante necessidade de aprovação, desci ao nível deles.

Ela o encarava, uma mistura de petulância e confusão.

"Isso significa que eu demoro para virar o amor verdadeiro de alguém e pode levar alguns dias para a voz dela voltar", a explicação dele parecia fazer sentido para ela, que começou a acenar com a cabeça, "podemos combinar de nos encontrarmos aqui na semana que vem, no mesmo horário? Aí tu podes comprovar se eu sou ou não o amor verdadeiro dela e nós podemos comer um cupcake de comemoração". Ao final da fala, a garota acenava freneticamente e subia aos poucos na ponta dos pés.

Ela sorriu radiante (e isso quase valeu a maior parte da humilhação) e me abraçou, enrolando os dedos melados no meu cabelo.

"Aí, quando a princesa tiver recuperado a voz dela, ela poderá cantar para nós".

Lancei um olhar de ódio para o desconhecido (que havia me salvado de uma sequência maior de situações constrangedoras) tentando deixar claro que eu pretendia matá-lo pela proposta.

A garota me soltou, levando alguns fios de cabelo nos dedos grudentos dela, sorriu de novo, e disse que viria semana que vem. Se ele não fosse o meu amor verdadeiro, ela continuaria me ajudando a achá-lo.

Agradeci por a Disney estar mudando um pouco as tendências das princesas enquanto ela saltitava em direção a algum adulto, explicando a história de forma desconexa.

Olhei para o meu... príncipe (?). Ele tinha um sorriso largo, que alcançava os olhos verdes. Um vestígio de barba começava a crescer. Meus sentimentos por ele eram de gratidão e ódio.

"Realmente estás sem voz?".

Ergui uma sobrancelha, o queixo e tudo o que podia e cruzei os braços. Esse era o meu melhor olhar petulante para indicar que sim, eu estava sem voz, algum problema com isso?

"Tudo bem se eu passar aqui em uns 3 dias? Tu já estarás com voz."

Estreitei os olhos apertando mais os braços, cruzados, contra o peito. Não, eu não pretendia ser coagida a cantar em público.

"Pensei que poderíamos descobrir se eu sou o teu amor verdadeiro ou não", e riu.

Oh.

Ok, isso era bem mais simpático do que eu esperava.

Dei de ombro e balancei a cabeça em um gesto que eu esperava ser de "ok, faça o quiseres, eu não me importo nem um pouquinho com a tua pessoa".

Ele riu, olhando atentamente na plaquinha com o meu nome.

"Hermione", ele repetiu meio lentamente, tentando acertar. Eu tentei fazer uma expressão neutra, de garota difícil, mas tenho certeza de que eu sorriso escapou. Droga.

"Até terça, Hermione", sorriu e levou o livro dele em direção ao caixa.

Hm. Talvez eu devesse ter contado para ele que eu não trabalhava às terças.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

Só para passar o meu final de semana.


End file.
